


With hearts on my hands

by cnerrybomb (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Flowers, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, jinyoung is in love, mark tuan is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cnerrybomb
Summary: Mark Tuan is severely, irrevocably, unexplainibly in love.





	

It was late when Mark had gotten the idea after a brief call from his father. He sat on the curb in just a light hoodie in the freezing cold. His eyes rimmed red from sleep deprivation and a few tears. He couldn't tell how long he had sat there on the side of the road. It was probably unsafe for him but he honestly didn't care. His limbs had long since grown stiff and frozen in the Fall night air, his breath coming in light puffy streams. It had been a small fight he guesses. Small enough to not have maybe ended their relationship but significant enough to warrant the cold shoulder from Jinyoung. He had closed the hotel door and locked it, not wanting to speak to Mark. Mark supposes he deserves it. If he didn't jump to conclusions so fast this wouldn't have happened. The group had gone out for drinks after a stressful interview. Mark had left Jinyoung alone at the bar with BamBam while Jackson and he went to talk to some friends that had shown up for the after party. Mark hadn't talked much, letting Jackson do all of the socializing while he stood to the side and smiled every now and then. Soon though he got bored and decided to slip away quietly while Jackson was telling a story about how he and BamBam had gotten lost while in America. He found Jinyoung in a crowd of adoring girls. This of course made Mark a little uncomfortable. He never much liked when girls flirted with Jinyoung. With boys he could brush it off, they were easier to cope with. Girls though- Mark couldn't help but feel a pang of inadequacy when he saw them draping themselves over his boyfriend. Mark sulked back in the corner away from the sight. After about thirty minutes Jinyoung disentangled himself from the gaggle of giggling tipsy girls. He found Mark staring disinterestedly at a glass of unidentifiable liquid. 

"Are you okay?" Jinyoung asks quietly, slipping into the bar stool next to Mark. 

"Just peachy," Mark glared forward at the shelves of liquors. 

Jinyoung flinched back at his boyfriend's response. He was quiet a moment before asking, "Did I do something?"

Mark didn't answer. 

They sat in a tense silence for a while before Jinyoung says softly, "Was it the girls?"

Mark didn't answer- again. But Jinyoung could tell he was right.

"I thought you trusted me..." Jinyoung says quietly. 

Now Mark looks up. Surprise on his face. He opened his mouth to say something but Jinyoung interrupted him.

"I guess I thought wrong." And Jinyoung was gone. Disappearing into the throng of sweaty bodies. Leaving Mark at the table with a sick feeling in his stomach.all twisted up and gross inside. 

So now he sat outside of some business building on the curb. Clutching his dead phone in his hand. The icy screen freezing against his skin. He was cold but he didn't feel it. All he could feel was that twisted sick feeling of loss and detachment. He never meant to hurt Jinyoung. He hated fights with Jinyoung. He was the only think that could anchor Mark, the only one Mark wanted to feel. On his skin and in his hands and over his mind. All he wanted to breath and live was Jinyoung. He loved him so much it scared him. Nobody compared to Jinyoung, nobody was as perfect as Jinyoung and if he lost him- nobody could ever replace Jinyoung. He stared blankly, remembering his parents and what his father used to do when she was upset. He remembered how his father would go to the flower shop at the end of the street and purchase the biggest boquet of flowers he could find and how Mark's mother would laugh and forgive him with a hug and a kiss that made the Tuan siblings cringe in disgust.

That's how he got the idea staring at the rose bush across the street. He stood silently- the cold in his limbs becoming excruciatingly painful- but he didn't care. He gave a quick glance over the abandoned street, naked of people or sound. He slipped his pocket knife- a gift from his father a few years ago when he had left to join Got7. He clipped one close to the bottom of the bush. It wasn't big but it was still shining in its own way. It had full deep rich petals and sharp hooked thorns, mesmerizing and capable- just like Jinyoung. 

The thorns bit into the palm of his hand with a sharp pain but he didn’t care. He clutched the stem tighter, feeling a sticky substance slick over his fingers but he paid it no mind. He moved quietly down the street, his frozen muscles protesting in the cold. Wanting nothing more to sink to the ground in an immobile pile of shivering mess. But he didn’t. The walk was short- maybe five minutes but every second away from Jinyoung felt like forever. The inside of the lobby was quiet and deserted. The night staff must be in the back room. The toasty atmosphere was warm but not warm enough to completely thaw out Mark’s body. 

In the elevator Mark switched hands the rose was in to press the button. Floor 12. There was a crimson smear over the button and Mark took his sleeve to mop it up lightly. He felt a small stream run over his palm and through his fingers but again- he paid it no mind. As the doors opened he took a breath. This was it. He walked along the hall slowly, anxiety pooling in his stomach, the numbness stinging through his shoulders and legs. He got to the door and squeezed his eyes closed for a moment before reaching out to knock. The sound was quiet, barely audible in the hall. There was a moment of silence and he was pretty sure that Jinyoung hadn’t heard, or he had and didn’t want to talk to Mark. The thought of the reality of the latter turned Mark’s stomach in knots. But then the door was thrown open and there stood Jinyoung. Messy hair and wide eyed. His face soft with sleep and red rimmed eyes like Mark’s. He wore gray sweats and a loose t-shirt. He was beautiful. 

“Mark?” He asked, his voice was small. “Wha- Where were you? I tried calling you-” His eyes froze on Mark’s closed fist. “Oh my god- why are you bleeding?” 

He interrupted Jinyoung’s questions by shyly pulling the rose from behind him. 

“Oh Mark-” is all he heard before he was engulfed in a hug. He closed his eyes and let Jinyoung’s warmth wash over him.

“You’re freezing,” Jinyoung whispered. He pulled away and took the sticky flower from Mark carefully. “Come on,” he said. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Wait-” Mark said, stopping him. “Jinyoung- I-I love you okay? More than anything and I trust you more than anyone. I just never want to lose you- when I saw those girls around you I saw something better than me. They can give you things I can’t like children and a normal life and everything that I can’t and some part of me always wants that for you but i’m too selfish to let you go and I don’t ever want to because you’re all I want. All i've ever wanted,” He takes a breath,”And i’m not good with words but I just want you to know i’m always here because I love you and you’re like breathing. I need you so so much and never want to lose you. I’d die without you Park Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung looked a little startled, his lips parted in amazement. How could anyone love this much. Finally he cupped mark’s face in his hands and sighed. “You’ll be the death of me Mark Tuan.” He brought the boy’s lips to his in a slow kiss. It tasted like salt and clouds. It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> ahah I tried. It's pretty short but it hopefully was good? You can find me on Tumblr @ akaasheee  
> leave a comment if you liked??


End file.
